Miedos
by Popy16
Summary: No tengas miedo de enfrentar tus pesadillas...


**Miedos.**

Los chicos se encontraban esta vez frente a lo que ellos suponían era nada más y nada menos que el castillo de Naraku.

Kagura los había incitado a encontrar el lugar, y eso suponía, incluso para el mismo irracional e impulsivo Inuyasha, una trampa.

-¿Por qué siempre nos dejamos a nosotros mismos en manos de Naraku?-escupió en kit en una sorprendente muestra de rebeldía.

-¡Que otra cosa quieres que hagamos, enano! ¡No vamos a dar media vuelta e irnos sin más!

-La voz de la razón ha hablado.-le murmuró el monje a Sango, intentando sacudirse entre ellos el alarmante pánico que era inevitable sentir.

-En cierta forma, creo que Shippo tiene razón, Inuyasha.-dijo la azabache.-Podríamos intentar pensar alguna estrategia y no simplemente ir tras el primer indicio de trampa que encontremos.

-Keh. No podemos dejarlo escapar.

-¡Pero él siempre lo hace!-regañó Shippo.-¡Siempre escapa, dejándote a ti medio muerto, perro tonto!

-¡Maldito, enano!

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiese desquitarse con el kit por haber dicho esa sarta de cosas que… bien, puede que sean ciertas…, ¡pero aún así! No tenia porque hacerlo ver así, en especial no con Kagome ahí. Recordándole a la chica, ¿qué? ¿Qué era débil? ¿Qué era un hanyou? ¿Qué era un débil hanyou? Keh, no que ella no lo conociera, pero no había necesidad de recordárselo.

Pero bien, nunca hubo oportunidad de golpes ya que una figura apareció de entre las sombras. Todos se pusieron en guardia, pero cuando una mujer adulta apareció, dos de los seis integrantes del grupo tuvieron una especie de shock. Kirara se transformó, Miroku y Sango se prepararon para patear traseros. Shippo se escondió detrás de una congelada Kagome, que todo lo que pudo hacer fue sostener el brazo de un shockeado hanyou, con la esperanza de que éste la agarraría si se terminaba por desmayar.

-¿Mamá?-dijo la azabache con voz estrangulada.

-¿Mamá?-dijo Sango sin entender nada.

-¡Kagome!-exclamó la mujer.-Tienes que irte de este lugar, no es seguro.

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¿Cómo pudiste atravesar el pozo? ¿Cómo me encontraste?-las preguntas salían por montones.

-Kagome, hija, por favor, no tenemos tiempo para esto, vete, es lo mejor por el momento.

-Ven conmigo.-dijo la chica medio desesperada por salir y sacar a su madre de allí.

Dio un paso hacia su madre, y ese paso lo cambio todo para Inuyasha quien despertó de su shock y se interpuso entre las dos mujeres.

-Kagome, no nos vamos a ir de aquí. -Cierto, quizá podría haberle dicho algo con más tacto, o lo que sea para que la chica en el estado en que se encontraba, no terminase por creer que a Inuyasha le importaba su madre y ella una mierda si se trataba de encontrar a Naraku.

Que fue exactamente lo que terminó por creer.

-Abajo.

Plaf.

-¿Mamá? Ven, tenemos que regresarte a casa, ¿el abuelo y Sota saben que estas aquí?

-Kagome, tienes que salir ahora, yo estaré bien, vete.

-¡Ven conmigo!

-¡Nunca haces caso, Kagome!-gritó, realmente gritó, su madre.

Inuyasha y Kagome se convirtieron en piedra nuevamente. La chica miró a su madre, ¿cómo es que su madre le había gritado? Su mamá era la mujer más tranquila del mundo entero, ella podía dar fe de ello. Tranquila hasta lo exasperante, pero no recordaba una sola vez en la que su madre la hubiese regañado de verdad.

-¿Mamá, porque…?

-¡Ya no puedo soportarlo más y tu bien lo sabes!

-¿De que hablas?-su voz se encogió hasta ser casi un susurro.

-¡Nunca estas en casa, siempre estas con este chico,-dio una señala con su mano en dirección a Inuyasha, quien se encontraba ya de pie y a un lado de Kagome.-y tienes que saberlo, él no te ama! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan arrastrada? ¡Yo no te crié así!

-Para…

-¡Tu abuelo esta cansado, necesita ayuda en el tempo, pero tu no escuchas, nunca estas en casa, solo vienes, tomas lo que necesitas de mi, de nosotros, y estas fuera otra vez!

El seño de Inuyasha se frunció, no podía entender que estaba sucediendo aquí realmente, pero le importaba un carajo, todo lo que quería es que la… esa mujer, dejara de hablarle así a su Kagome. ¡Ella era su responsabilidad! Y protegerla era más que cuidar de que nadie le tocara uno de sus cabellos.

Apretó sus manos en puños y su mandíbula dolió de tan fuerte que presionó.

-¡Ni siquiera terminaste con tus estudios, nunca lo harás a este ritmo! ¿Qué sucederá cuando todo este juego termine? ¿Vendrás a casa y rogaras por un pedazo de pan?

Con esa última estocada, la chica se quebró. Y simultáneamente ocurrieron muchas cosas, Sango atrajo a su amiga en un rápido abrazo, la azabache sollozó en su hombro, Shippo se desesperó por ver a su madre adoptiva en ese estado, Miroku sacó unos pergaminos sagrados ya que de algún modo percibió que esta era una de las trampas de Naraku. E Inuyasha…,

Inuyasha explotó.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca!-se paró frente a la mujer, tapándola de la vista de Kagome.-¡Ella puede hacer lo que se le de la maldita gana, y no necesita llorar por comida o cualquier estúpida cosa porque yo seré el que se ocupe de eso!

La mujer miró por encima del hombro de Inuyasha, ignorándolo.

-¡¿Dejaras que un hombre te mantenga, Kagome, es eso?! ¡Un hombre que ama a otra mujer! ¡Que te usa!

-Él no me usa.-susurró la chica despegándose del abrazo de su amiga.

-Tú sabes que si lo hace.-escupió con tono condescendiente.

-Él me quiere.-dijo con voz quebrada.

Ya ni siquiera parecía que la azabache se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir en voz alta, que hizo que las mejillas del hanyou se colorearan un poco, muy a pesar de la tensa situación.

-¿Entonces porque se va con esa chica, Kagome?

-Él debe protegerla.-casi imploró que su madre entendiera.-No soy su única responsabilidad.

-Sigue diciéndote eso, pero un día él se irá, tus amigos se casarán y también se irán, Shippo buscará su lugar con una madre que sea de su especie, y entonces tu estarás sola, porque no te esperaremos para siempre en casa. Todo seguirá su curso y tu estarás sola.

-No quiero estar sola.

-¡Suficiente!-Inuyasha corrió y tomó por los hombros a Kagome.-Eso no es verdad, yo siempre estaré contigo.

Pero Kagome estaba demasiado ida para escuchar algo más que la voz de su madre rebelando sus mayores temores.

El monje lanzó los pergaminos sagrados a la mujer, quien solo lo miró de reojo y le dijo con voz fría.

-Esa no es la forma de acabar conmigo.-y sonrió, una sonrisa muy poco natural en aquella cara bondadosa.

-¡Inuyasha! Tiene que acabar con esto la señorita Kagome, haz algo para que despierte.

-¡¿Que demonios crees que estoy haciendo?!-la desesperación empezó a picar en su voz.

-No eres lo suficientemente importante.-continuó su madre.

-Sí, lo eres.-susurró el hanyou, pegando su frente a la de ella.

-No vales nada.

-Sí, lo vales.

-Llevaste la perla de Shikon de nuevo al mundo donde estan las personas que dices amar, ¡y miran como terminaron! Sango perdió a toda su familia, ¡por tu culpa!

-¡No es verdad!-gritaron, esta vez juntos, Inuyasha y la exterminadora.

-Eso no fue tu culpa, Kagome, fue Naraku, tu lo sabes, solo sucedió.-intentó explicarle Sango.

-Shippo perdió a su padre.-estacó su madre.

-Gané una mamá.-habló el chico automáticamente.

-El monje esta metido en una guerra muy grande en donde eventualmente morirá por todo ese veneno que absorbe en cada batalla.

-Conocí al amor de mi vida, señorita Kagome.-contraatacó el monje en una voz suave, mirando a la castaña con tanta intensidad que la chica no pudo más que sonrojarse y apartar la mirada.

-El hanyou vuelve a sufrir por amor.

-Estoy vivo de nuevo gracias a ti.-susurró muy, muy bajito.

-No eres importante para ellos.

-¡Mentira!-fue un gritó unánime.

-Si no fuese importante, no me molestaría en acampar en cada lugar donde hay aguas termales.-dijo el hanyou.

-Si fuese cierto, no quería dormir contigo todas las noches.-aportó Shippo.

-No sabría que odias cuando intento ayudarte con tus tareas.-ese fue el monje.

-Ni me importaría que tus otras amigas parecen ser más importantes para ti que yo algunas veces-dijo Sango en un momento de corazón abierto.

-Ellos no…-empezó de nuevo la madre, pero Inuyasha la cortó al susurrarle al oído a Kagome unas palabras clave.

-Si no fueras importante, no recordaría que en una noche de luna nueva, tu me dijiste que te gustaría que te dijese "agapi mou", y cuando te pregunté, te negaste a decirme que significaba. -Se acercó más a la chica, hasta que sus labios susurraron en el oído de ella.-Mi mamá hablaba griego, zoi mou.

-Inuyasha…

Y con eso, el espectro con la forma de la mamá de Kagome, desapareció en la nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N/a.: No sé si hacer de este un conjuntos de fic's que demuestren los miedos más profundos de cada chico, los sacrificios que serían capaces de hacer… o, cerrarlo aquí, lo pondré como fic completo y ya veré según lo que me digan si lo re-abro.

Saludos desde Uruguay.-


End file.
